Playing Dangerous
by rin-unnie
Summary: AU. One shot. Officer Dragneel wasn't planning on working hard on this snowy night shift or planning on meeting this crazy blonde girl who kept testing him. My kinktober contribution!


Hi. My head wouldn't let me relax until I finished this. I heard kinktober was a thing. I just had to contribute to it! This honestly came to me from a song. It's an unreleased song by Lana Del Rey called Playing Dangerous. Hence the name and some of the dialogue was added as well. If y'all are interested its somewhere on YT. I'm still getting used to writing mature scenes so please correct me if anything is wrong with it. Thank you! -Rin

* * *

Playing Dangerous: One Shot

Operator: 911, what's your emergency?

(Muffled breathing.)

Operator: 911! What's your emergency?!

Woman: (Muffled breathing) There is- (unintelligible voice).

Operator: Ma'am I can't understand you. Please repeat yourself.

Woman: Fire… there's a fire. (Static noise and line gets cut off.)

It was supposed to be a calm night. Magnolia was a pretty calm town, many of the townsfolk knew each other and almost everyone was friendly. The police department was usually slow during the winter months. The freezing temperatures making it hard for any lowlife to try to break the law. It was supposed to be a calm night. But one cop was finding his relaxing time get cut short when he gets called in by the communications department. They got a distressed call of a young female calling about a fire. They were able to locate her location and now here was Officer Dragneel speeding over, flashing lights and all, to a home just on the suburban area of Magnolia. It was the quietest area too. He could see the cloud of smoke as he got nearer to the location. The pink-haired officer scratched his head and adjusted his hat. _What the heck is going on! _He thought to himself.

The officer was turning the corner to where the home was and he caught the view of a woman outside the home. She was standing outside, the home was in flames as the wood creaked and crackled behind her. Her body stood still, eyes glued to the fire. Her bare feet planted on the snowy pavement, she was in a flimsy nightgown, her loose blonde hair flowing in the wind. She was facing away from the cops patrol car but the officer could see she had a lit cigarette in her hand as she put the cigarette close to her face. It was almost as if she didn't belong there. The officer reached to feel his gun strapped onto his belt. She didn't even turn to face the officer despite the loud sirens behind her. The officer shut off his siren and got out of his car. He stood behind the drivers side door his hand on his pistol.

"Ma'am, I'm going to need you to turn around." He shouted at the suspect.

She took one last drag of her cigarette and dropped it on the snowy floor, sttepping on it without even a flinch. She sighed and turned around, her sorrowful brown eyes met the officers onyx ones.

"Officer." She whispered, her arm was outstretched as the other clutched her chest. She wasn't armed, just shook. The officer lowered his weapon and walked towards the woman.

"Ma'am, I'm Officer Dragneel, are you alright?" She nodded.

"I'm a little shaken, but I'm fine. Thanks for asking." She gave the cop a small smile. The officer hadn't noticed but now that he was close he could see the nightgown was really see-through. The woman's arm was cradling her breasts, a phone and box of cigarettes clutched inside her hand, but it did nothing as he could see the peaks that formed on her large mounds.

A blush escaped, altering the officer's calm composure. "What happened here?"

The blonde clearly had seen that blush. She hugged herself in an ill attempt to cover herself.

"The house it's- it's gone." Not a hint of worry or sadness in her voice. She brought her hand to her mouth. A small tear framing her face.

"Officer, what's going to happen now?" the blonde whispered through her charade.

"We have the fire department coming any minute now. Was there anyone else at home?" the officer asked sternly.

"Not that I'm aware of." a slight smirk escaped her lips. The officer felt uneasy.

"Have you been drinking?"

"I have and something else."

A chill ran down the officers back. "Ma'am, you're going to have to come with me to the station."

"Yes, sir." Officer Dragneel grabbed the blonde by the arm and bent her over his car hood. Her arms behind her back. Taking her phone and cigarette box she held in her small fist.

"Do you really have to put those tight handcuffs on?" She purred. She arched her backside to get closer to the cop behind her. She could feel his dick rub against her ass. The officer fumbled with the handcuff keys, clearly disturbed by the woman's closeness. He tightened the cuffs and locked them quickly, pulling himself away from her. The woman was able to see she got a response from the man as his dick hardened before he pulled away.

"Is this the part where you strip search me, Officer Dragneel?" her voice dragging in the way she said his last name, eyes locked on his. The officer ignored her question.

He sat her on the passenger's seat. With her arms behind her, her chest was pushed up. Her erect nipples clearly visible. The cop grabbed her seatbelt trying to keep his eyes away from the woman's chest.

"Hey, officer, my eyes are up here?" she giggled, "you can touch them if you like."

This made the cops already erect dick twitch underneath his pants. He cleared his throat and tied her seatbelt.

The cops knuckles turned bone white as he forcefully clutched the steering wheel, driving away from the flames. He was trying desperately to keep his erection at bay.

"What's your name?" he ignored her invitation.

"Lucy."

"Lucy what?"

"Heartfilia."

He parked on the side of the road as he began to search for her through the patrol car's computer.

"So officer, you know my name, what's yours?"

"That's of no concern to you. What were you doing at the Fullbuster home?" he looked up from the computer screen.

"That's of no concern to you." she said mockingly.

"It is of my concern. As of now, you're a suspect in an arson case. We are waiting to hear back from the fire department. You better hope that arson is the only thing on your record." He said through clenched teeth.

"I like fire, officer." she rubbed her legs together, making the hem of her dress sink into her inner thighs, revealing most of her legs. This made the officer lose his control slightly, he was blushing now. Secretly, he'd been a pyromaniac throughout his life. He loved to watch fires and he once got in trouble for setting a trashcan on fire when he was a young kid. He put that life behind him when he lost his father in a house fire. His love for the element now bittersweet but as of this moment, it set his emotions in a turmoil.

"My wrists hurt, can you uncuff me, please?" She gave the cop her best puppy dog eyes. Without hesitation he undid her seatbelt and began to unfasten the handcuffs. His desire had overcome his composure.

"I uncuffed you. Now, tell me. What were you doing in that house?" he tried to remain in check.

"Let's go in the backseat, officer, you can ask me anything you want." She brought her body closer to his, a slight graze of her hand touched his chest.

"Anything?" he bit his lip. The crazy blonde had his body yearning for hers.

"Anything." She whispered in his ear. Her tongue grazed his earlobe. This made the cop groan. _Fuck, I can't keep my cool around her. _The cop thought. His hand disobeying his mind as it cupped one of her breasts. His thumb and forefinger rubbing her nipple. A moan escaped the woman's mouth, as she began to kiss the man's throat. The cop knew there was no going back. His burning lust taking control of him. He pulled away from the psychotic woman and opened his driver side door. The blonde woman following him outside. The cop walked towards her, her body calling for him.

In a fell swoop, he pinned her to the side of the car as he grabbed her leg to wrap around himself. His other hand grabbed her by her throat pushing his face towards hers until he finally kissed her. His tongue swirling in her hot mouth. She bit him softly, his grip on her throat getting harder but this only made the blonde more aroused. His hard dick was pressed against her, her hips twitched closer to him. He let go of her throat and began to unbutton his pants, his gaze never left the blonde's brown dilated pupils. She bit her lip as the cop pushed her nightgown up, revealing her soaked panties. He teased her button, rubbing it in a circular motion through her panties. She winced when the cop moved her underwear slightly revealing her slick entrance. One finger flicking her clit, the other hand held his erection, the tip barely grazing her wet folds.

"D-don't tease me like that, officer." She groaned. He couldn't help but feel powerful as the overly confident woman was now melting into him. He kissed her softly this time his tip was still sliding against her entrance. He parted from her lips and stared at her.

"My name's Natsu." he grabbed her leg again and slammed his dick inside her with no remorse. Her hot flesh enveloping his.

"Oh, Natsu." She wheezed, she cradled his neck. He loved the way she said his name. Her lips stuck to his as he pounded his shaft inside her. Her hips buckled with every stroke. Her orgasm was bubbling inside her.

"I'm so clo-..." She said through short breaths. The pink-haired officer stopped and pulled his dick off her. Leaving the blonde feeling empty.

"Not yet." He grunted. He moved the woman slightly and pinned her on the hood of the car. Her ass facing him. This turned the blonde on even more. She lowered her panties and lifted her dress. Her wetness trickled down her thighs.

"Fuck me, officer Natsu." She teased, propping herself on her forearms against the car hood. The cop needn't no entry as he thrust himself inside her once more, his dick going in further than before.

"Fuck, you're tight." He groaned. His body hovered over hers now. His fingers playing with her pussy while his other hand held onto one of her breasts. Every thrust sending them both into a state of sexual delirium. She pushed her body onto him, thrusting herself against his hard length. He slapped her ass in approval of the movement she was doing. Her body jolting with each strike. His tip pounding in her walls. He could feel his release resonating from within with every pounce. The blonde's orgasm began to pour out, she hissed as she reached her climax, her cum oozing out as Natsu grabbed the girls waist with both hands and thrusted once more, releasing his fill inside her. His dick twitching inside her now cum filled hole.

"Fuck, Lucy." He moaned, releasing his grip on the woman. She couldn't help but smirk at the way he said her name. She adjusted her dress and panties and stood up. The cop was pulling his pants up when she stopped him. She bent down to give his dick one last greeting. A stray drop of cum trickled down his tip. She grasped his length with her hand and lapped at his tip, tasting his cum in her mouth. She smiled up at him, "I just had to taste you." she licked her lips with a hazy stare. The pink-haired officer winced. _This woman is one crazy bitch. _He thought to himself. Yet the yearning inside of him still wanted to know more about her. Hell, if she wasn't about to go to jail. He would've kept her for himself then and there, even if she was off her rocker. He fixed his pants and thought hard. The woman was clearly freezing now that she wasn't drunk or in heat. She opened her fist and pulled the cigarette and lighter she had hidden from the cop, she took it before she got out of the car, lighting it up and taking a big drag. The smoke calming her body and filling her lungs. She was looking up at the starry sky waiting for the cop to cuff her up again. She knew what was coming. She knew what she did.

"When did you take that?!" The rosy headed cop took the cigarette from the blonde, taking a drag himself. She let out a slight chuckle, her eyes still stuck on the stars. A single snowflake fell on her nose. she dropped the lighter on the snowy floor and put her hands behind her back.

"You can take me now… Natsu."

"That's Officer Dragneel to you." He strapped the cuffs tightly on her wrists. The woman smiled at the snowy starry night, real tears streaming down her face now.

...

_TV Channel: Good morning Magnolia, somber news this morning as the police and fire department were called last night of a house fire starting in the suburban area of Magnolia at around 2am. The house belonged to Gray Fullbuster and his wife, Lucy Heartfilia. News reports have informed the suspect involved was indeed the wife. She is now in custody and has remained compliant. Two bodies were discovered in the aftermath, the body of Mr. Fullbuster and an unidentified female were discovered in the bedroom. The only thing we can deduct as of now is that this was a story of heartbreak and jealousy gone completely wrong. More details will be revealed as the case unfolds._

* * *

**A/N: **They had us in the first half, not gonna lie. This isn't supposed to be in character, I just wrote it for funsies. Unfortunately there's no happy ending. Crazy Lucy was fun to write tho hehe. Thank u for reading! -Rin


End file.
